


Emotional Support Puppy

by aredblush



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanart, puppy acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: Enforcing the "no biting" rule is going to be a challenge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Emotional Support Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Venom gets an emotional support puppy


End file.
